UNA NOCHE FATAL
by belle-ange
Summary: Como una noche inesperada, de tristeza e impotencia, puede llevarte a lo que llevas tiempo esperando? yaoi, shonen ai, si no te gusta no entres.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Una Noche Fatal

**AUTHOR: **belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **No soy dueña de "The Prince of Tennis" ni de sus personajes, su creadora es Konomi Takeshi, solo soy una fan que le gusta realizar historias de los personajes, todos los personajes que no sean de "The Prince of Tennis" fueron creados por mí.

**SUMMARY: **Como una noche inesperada, de tristeza e impotencia, puede llevarte a lo que llevas tiempo esperando?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tesuka Kunimitsu

**CAPITULO 1 **

Era una noche fría y sola, la lluvia se deslizaba por las ventanas de aquella casa escondida por la obscuridad de la noche. Dentro un niño no mayor de 12 años de edad de cabellos azul verdoso de tez pálida con ojos color verde claro de nombre Echizen Ryoma, se encontraba recostado en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa, se encontraba en posición fetal abrasándose así misma sollozando silenciosamente, el dolor, la impotencia, la desesperación, todo era demasiado.

Llevaba en esa habitación ya 2 días, no había querido salir para nada, no quería comer, ni quería ver a nadie. Sus padres Echizen Nanjiro, un señor de cabello castaño de tez morena y ojos color miel, y Echizen Rinko, una mujer de cabello obscuro de tez pálida y ojos verde claro, así como su prima Echizen Nanako, una chavita de entre 20 y 25 años cabello obscuro de tes pálida y ojos claros, estaban bastante preocupados pues no entendían porque su niño que siempre estaba de aquí para allá ahora no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera les decía porque estaba tan mal.

Al no poder soportar más la situación los padres decidieron intentar por última vez tratar de hablar con su pequeño.

-Ryoma?- Rinko su madre toco a la puerta, pero nadie contesto.

-Por favor Ryoma no puedes estar así, cuéntanos que fue lo que paso- intento su padre Nanjiro, pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

-Vamos a entrar Ryoma!- exclamo su madre sin recibir contestación, por lo que Nanjiro no espero más y golpeo la puerta provocando que esta se viniera abajo. Nunca esperaron lo que encontrarían detrás, en el suelo, el pequeño niño de 12 años, yacía en un charco de un líquido espeso de color rojo con dos rajadas en cada una de las muñecas.

-Ryoma!-gritaron los dos corriendo a su lado.

Nanjiro lo reviso y noto que su pulso estaba muy débil, corrió al baño por dos toallas mientras le gritaba a su sobrina Nanako que llamara a una ambulancia. Al regresar Rinko tenía la cabeza de su pequeño en sus piernas sollozando, le paso una de las toallas y le indico que hiciera presión en la herida para tratar de detener la hemorragia en lo que llegaba la ambulancia, mientras tanto el hacía lo mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la ambulancia y así Rinko se fue con s pequeño en la ambulancia, con Nanjiro y Nanako siguiéndolos hasta el Hospital, internaron a Ryoma a urgencias y los padres mas la prima se quedaron en la sala de esperas aguardando por buenas o malas noticias, eso no podían saberlo.

Pasaron seis horas de espera, y empezando la sexta hora por fin salió el doctor.

-Familiares de Ryoma Echzen?- pregunto acercándose a la familia.

-Si somos sus padres- contesto Nanjiro.

-el está bien?- pregunto preocupada Rinko.

-Su hijo se encuentra fuera de peligro- les respondió el doctor. –pero me temo que no todo son buenas noticias, ah entrado en un estado de coma y no sabemos cuándo despertará- continuo.

Nanjiro se dejo caer en el asiento con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara apoyada en las manos, Rinko se abrazo a Nanako llorando y Nanako trato de ser fuerte para apoyar a su tía.

-Podrán pasar a verlo en un momento- comento el doctor antes de retirarse.

**ER/FS/TK**

Después de media hora por fin les permitieron entrar a verlo, el cuarto donde lo internaron era bastante espacioso, las paredes eran de un color azul marino con el piso de color blanco, tenía una ventana que cubría casi la mitad de una de las paredes que daba a un pequeño lago rodeado por árboles y tenía unos jardines preciosos a su lado derecho, debajo de esta había un sillón para 4 personas de color blanco, la cama de color blanco se encontraba a la mitad de la habitación rodeada por aparatos, al lado izquierdo había una puerta que daba a un baño completo.

Rinko se sentó a un lado de la cama en un banquito y tomo la mano de su pequeño, Nanako tomo asiento en el sillón que estaba pegado a la ventana, mientras que Nanjiro se posiciono de tras de su esposa con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Rinko.

A los pocos minutos entro el doctor y se acerco a los padres.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Minato Shiro y voy a estar a cargo de su hijo mientras permanece en el hospital.- se presento el doctor.

-Mucho gusto Echizen Nanjiro, mi esposa Echizen Rinko y mi sobrina Echizen Nanako.-se presento Nanijiro.

-Echizen-sama podríamos hablar afuera por un minuto por favor?- pregunto el doctor con un semblante serio y pensativo.

-si por supuesto- contesto siguiendo al doctor fuera de la habitación.

Ya estando afuera y habiendo serrado la puerta tras de él, Nanjiro se volteo hacia el doctor para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Vera, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea decir esto en frente de su esposa, pero es importante que usted lo sepa para que pueda tomar cartas en el asunto- comenzó el doctor a describir el estado en el que se encontraba Ryoma y como iba a transcurrir su recuperación, hasta que llego a un punto.

Nanjiro estaba calmado, o eso quería demostrar pero por dentro le destrozaba saber que su pequeño estaba tirado en una cama de hospital y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Descubrimos algo más a parte de lo que ya le mencione-continuo el doctor –me temo que su hijo fue violado la noche antes de haber sido internado en el hospital- dijo el doctor bajando el nivel de su voz para que no lo pudieran escuchar dentro de la habitación.

-Pero que está diciendo eso no puede ser posible- Nanjiro comenzó a alterarse, "porque mi niño, el no se lo merecía no le había hecho nada malo a nadie" pensó.

-Yo sé que no es una noticia fácil para usted Echizen-sama pero debe tranquilizarse por su esposa, su sobrina y su hijo- intento calmarlo el doctor.

-Pero es que lo que usted está diciendo no puede ser cierto, mi niño no le ha hecho nada a nadie no se lo merecía- Nanjiro no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y las dejo caer, era mejor quebrarse ahora que solo estaba el doctor que enfrente de su esposa que lo iba a necesitar mucho.

-lo siento mucho Echizen-sama- dijo el doctor con una voz de tristeza por el pequeño que se encontraba recostado en la cama de hospital.

**ER/FS/TK**

Nanjiro se tomo unos minutos para componerse, entro a la habitación sin ser notado y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, al salir se encontró con la misma imagen que antes de salir, su esposa al lado de su pequeño con su mano entre las suyas, el único cambio fue su sobrina que había tomado su lugar al lado de su esposa para consolarla.

Nanako al notar que su tío había regresado decidió dejarlos solos, pues sintió que era mejor dejarlos hablar en privado, por lo que salió de la habitación e ir a la casa por un cambió de ropa para la familia y algo de comer, así como ir a darse un baño.

Mientras tanto Nanjiro lentamente se acerco al borde de la cama donde poso una de sus manos sobre las de su esposa y su niño, Rinko al sentir la mano volteo a ver a su esposo.

-Que te dijo el doctor Nanjiro?- pregunto preocupaada.

-Rinko paso algo terrible con nuestro pequeño- contesto tratando de buscar las palabras para decirlo.

-Que más a parte de lo que ya está pasando le pudo pasar a nuestro pequeño?- dijo Rinko algo resentida pero muy triste.

Y así Nanjiro le conto a su esposa lo que previamente le había dicho el doctor, para después consolarla mientras lloraba por su pequeño niño.

**.**

**.**

**AN – **Es la primera historia que subo espero les guste y dejen su sincera opinión.

R&R

Belle-ange


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Una Noche Fatal

**AUTHOR: **belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **No soy dueña de "The Prince of Tennis" ni de sus personajes, su creadora es Konomi Takeshi, solo soy una fan que le gusta realizar historias de los personajes, todos los personajes que no sean de "The Prince of Tennis" fueron creados por mí.

**SUMMARY: **Como una noche inesperada, de tristeza e impotencia, puede llevarte a lo que llevas tiempo esperando?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tesuka Kunimitsu

_-Rinko paso algo terrible con nuestro pequeño- contesto tratando de buscar las palabras para decirlo._

_-Que más a parte de lo que ya está pasando le pudo pasar a nuestro pequeño?- dijo Rinko algo resentida pero muy triste._

_Y así Nanjiro le conto a su esposa lo que previamente le había dicho el doctor, para después consolarla mientras lloraba por su pequeño niño. _

**CAPITULO 2**

Nanijiro decidió marcar a la escuela Seigaku para hacerles saber que Ryoma se encontraba en el hospital, por lo que estaba indispuesto para asistir y todavía no sabían hasta cuando asistiría de nuevo a clases.

También le marco a la entrenadora del club de tenis, del que Ryoma era miembro para avisar que no se iba a presentar por una temporada, le contesto la entrenadora Ryusaki Sumire, una mujer mayor de cabello castaño tez pálida y ojos color miel, a quien le explico lo sucedido y que ahora solo estaban esperando que despertara.

Nanako regreso al Hospital con el cambio de ropa para sus tíos y algo de comer, los dos tomaron un baño pero ninguno tenía hambre. No se querían mover del lado de su pequeño hasta que despertara, no lo querían dejar solo.

**ER/FS/TK**

Mientras tanto en Seigaku, Riusaky Sumire acababa de colgar con Nanjiro, le entristeció de sobremanera la condición en la que Ryoma se encontraba en el hospital, pero nada podía hacer.

Llamó a los regulares; quienes eran Teska Kunimitsu, el capitán del equipo de 14 años de edad pelo castaño ojos color miel y tez pálida, Oishi Suishiro, el sub-capitán del equipo de 14 años ojos claros cabello obscuro y tez morena, Fuji Shusuke, de 14 años ojos azul cielo cabello castaño y tez pálida, Kikumaru Eiji, de 14 años pelirojo de ojos verdes y tez pálida, Inui Sadaharu, de 15 años cabello obscuro siempre usa gafas cuadriculares y tez morena, Kawamura Takashi, de 15 años pelo castaño de ojos color miel y tez pálida, Momoshiro Takeshi, de 13 años pelo obscuro ojos obscuros y tez morena, y por último Kaidoh Kaoru, de 13 años pelo obscuro ojos obscuros y siempre usa un paliacate verde con rayitas blancas, a una junta en su oficina donde les informo que Ryoma estaba en el hospital, pero nunca les dijo el motivo, eso era algo que Ryoma les tendría que decir a ellos.

Los regulares estaban bastante sorprendidos, la verdad se habían preocupado cuando Ryoma no se había presentado a la práctica d la mañana, pero nunca pensaron que sería por tal motivo.

-como es que paso Ryusaki-sensei?- pregunto Fuji que por primera vez tenía su ojos color azul cielo abiertos.

-Su padre solo me informo de su estancia en el hospital no me comento nada mas- contesto ella. –y les sugiero que por lo menos mientras Ryoma este en coma no vallan a visitarlo, ya bastante difícil es para los papas y no quieren ser molestados.- continuo.

-por supuesto Ryusaki-sensei mientras no nos lo permitan no iremos a visitarlo.- contesto Oishi. –verdad mina?- le pregunto a sus compañeros de equipo.

-si Ryusaki-sensei no se preocupe.- respondieron todos.

**ER/FS/TK**

Así pasaron 5 días desde que lo llevaron a su habitación, y Ryoma por fin comenzó a despertar, Nanako fue a buscar a una enfermera para que lo revisara mientras que sus padres tenían cada uno una mano tratando de hacer que reaccionara por completo.

-Vamos mi niño tienes que despertar, te necesitamos mucho- comenzó a hablarle su madre.

-Oka-san tiene razón Ryoma estamos aquí contigo nada te va a pasar- intento Nanjiro.

Sí estuvieron por unos pocos minutos hasta que llego Minato-sensei a revisar a Ryoma y les pidió que esperaran fuera de la habitación.

Después de esperar 20 minutos por fin salió Minato-sensei para hablar con ellos.

-Me alegra decirles que Ryoma despertó pero se volvió a quedar dormido y es mejor que descanse por ahora-les advirtió Minato-sensei.

Rinko y Nanjiro estaban bastante felices su niño ya había despertado, Rinko entro en silencio a la habitación, mientras que Nanjiro le marco a su sobrina Nanako, que se encontraba en la Universidad, y a la entrenadora Ryusaki para avisarle las buenas noticias.

**ER/FS/TK**

Ryusaki Sumire al escuchar la noticia volvió a llamar a los regulares a su oficina, donde procedió a darles las buenas noticias, y a decirles que ese día se cancelaria el entrenamiento de la tarde para los regulares para que pudieran ir a visitar a Ryoma.

-Minna nos reuniremos en la entrada del colegio al terminar las clases y de ahí nos iremos al hospital- les ordeno el capitán del equipo Tesuka.

-hai buchou- contestaron todos.

Y así el día paso bastante lento para los regulares de Seigaku ya que estaban bastante impacientes por ir a visitar a su más reciente miembro del equipo de Tenis.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron, todos los regulares estaban aguardando pacientes en la entrada a que llegara un taxi para que los llevara al hospital.

Fue un camino bastante corto y en cuanto llegaron fuerón directo a la habitación de Ryoma donde vieron a Nanako la prima de Ryoma esperando a fuera.

-Nanako-san- exclamo Eiji. –ochibi está despierto nya.- continuo.

-Minna me temo que no es un buen momento – Nanako fue cortada por un vaso rompiéndose dentro de la habitación seguido de un grito.

-DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!- se escucho la voz de Echizen Ryoma.

Nanako suspiro cansada –creo que será mejor que se vallan.- le comento.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un niño de 12 años salió corriendo sin siquiera fijase quien estaba a fuera, y solo se escucho el grito de una mujer llamándolo, -RYOMA!-.

Tras él salió un señor mayor, para pararse en frente de ellos disculparse por lo que acababan de ver.

-no se preocupe Echizen-sama- Tesuka Kunimitsu le contesto. – déjenos ir a Fuji y a mí a buscarlo a ver si podemos hablar con él.- dijo este antes de irse por el mismo camino que el pequeño.

Los demás entraron a la habitación a esperar que regresaran los tres adolescentes.

**ER/FS/TK**

Mientras tanto Tesuka y Fuji encontraron a Echizen en la azotea del hospital abrasándose a sí mismo y sollozando. Fuji fue el primero en acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos, Echizen se tenso al sentir a alguien tocarlo, pero se relajo al oler el aroma que tano conocía.

-sshh… todo va a estar bien.- lo intento consolar fuji.

Tesuka también se acerco y poso sus manos sobre las de Echizen para que supiera que él también estaba ahí para él.

Después d un rato los sollozos terminaron y sintieron como Echizen caía profundamente dormido. Tesuka lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta su habitación y Fuji iba de tras de él.

.

.

**AN – **Creo que hoy me inspire, 2 capítulos en un día!.

R&R

Belle-ange


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **Una Noche Fatal

**AUTHOR: **belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **No soy dueña de "The Prince of Tennis" ni de sus personajes, su creadora es Konomi Takeshi, solo soy una fan que le gusta realizar historias de los personajes, todos los personajes que no sean de "The Prince of Tennis" fueron creados por mí.

**SUMMARY: **Como una noche inesperada, de tristeza e impotencia, puede llevarte a lo que llevas tiempo esperando?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu

_Mientras tanto Tezuka y Fuji encontraron a Echizen en la azotea del hospital abrasándose a sí mismo y sollozando. Fuji fue el primero en acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos, Echizen se tenso al sentir a alguien tocarlo, pero se relajo al oler el aroma que tano conocía._

_-sshh… todo va a estar bien.- lo intento consolar fuji. _

_Tezuka también se acerco y poso sus manos sobre las de Echizen para que supiera que él también estaba ahí para él._

_Después de un rato los sollozos terminaron y sintieron como Echizen caía profundamente dormido. Tezuka lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta su habitación y Fuji iba de tras de él._

**CAPITULO 3 **

Cuando Echizen Ryoma por fin despertó, se sentó recargando su espalda contra la cabecera se la cama. Se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, no había nadie con el, se sentía desorientado pues no sabía cómo había llegado, pocos segundos después empezó a recordar, se había enojado con su padre y había salido corriendo sus sempais lo habían seguido y él había llorado en sus brazos.

Ante ese pensamiento sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar, había llorado en frente de sus sempais, se sentía tan avergonzado, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto ya había sucedido y nada lo iba a cambiar.

Pocos minutos después de que despertó, escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta, sinceramente no quería ver a nadie, lo único que quería era estar solo y poder olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero la persona en la puerta no espero una respuesta y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa los mismos sempais que lo habían consolado y traído a su habitación estaban parados en la puerta.

-Echizen como te sientes- pregunto Fuji con una voz preocupada y triste a la vez que caminaban hacia un lado de su cama, Tezuka se quedo de pie de un lado, y Fuji tomo asiento en el banco que se encontraba del otro lado de la cama.

Echizen bajo la mirada y la coloco en su manos que se encontraba reposando en sus piernas, no tenía el valor para verlos a la cara, se imagino que su familia ya les había contado de lo ocurrido y no quería ver el disgusto ni la desilusión en sus rostros.

-estoy bien- contesto en una voz muy suave casi un susurro.

-Si quieres hablar de algo ya sabes que estamos aquí para ti, no estás solo.- le dijo Tezuka colocando su mano en el hombro de Ryoma de tal forma que expresara la verdad de lo que acababa de decir.

-Tezuka tiene razón a pesar de que no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, estamos aquí para ti y nada de lo que nos puedas llegar a decir va a cambiar eso- le dijo Fuji.

Ryoma sintió algo cálido establecerse en su pecho pero no entendió su significado, ¿porque se sentía así?, solo eran sus sempais nada más.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien- fue lo único que pudo contestar no sabía que mas decir y la verdad no quería contarles nada de lo que le había pasado, era algo que no quería que nadie supiera, suficiente era que su padre lo supiera.

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie dijo nada, se estableció un silencio incomodo, Fuji y Tezuka se voltearon a ver con una mirada preocupada pero ninguno sabía qué hacer.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Fuji poniéndose de pies, apretó la mano de Ryoma en una señal se simpatía, -sabes que cuando quieras hablar aunque sea de tonterías nos puedes marcar- termino para después soltar su mano.

-No importa si es a la mitad de la noche – agrego Tezuka apretando su hombro un poco, para después soltarlo y salir de la habitación seguido por Fuji.

Antes de serrar la puerta pudieron escuchar "Arigaatou sempai tachi", y eso llevo una pequeña sonrisa a sus rostros, por lo menos sabían que Ryoma los había escuchado.

Ryoma se acomodo en la cama para volver a dormir, todavía estaba cansado y no quería hablar con sus padres en este momento, no tenía ganas de discutir otra vez por lo mismo, no tardo mucho en que Morfeo lo tomara en sus brazos.

**ER/FS/TK**

Al día siguiente Ryoma por fin acepto hablar con su familia, aun no quería recordar nada pero las palabras de sus sempais de que no estaba solo lo ayudaron para que por lo menos pudiera abrirse con ellos.

Cuando termino los dos su madre y él estaban llorando, Nanako consolaba a Rinko, mientras su padre lo tenía abrazado encima de sus piernas, susurrándole palabras para que se calmara.

Los tres lo convencieron paraqué hablara con la policía a pesar de no conocer a la persona, con su simple descripción la policía podía empezar a buscar y Ryoma podía ayudar a que no pudiera volver a lastimar a nadie.

-Oto-sama- Ryoma volteo a ver a su padre a la cara aun con lagrimas en los ojos –puedes estar conmigo cuando venga la policía- le pregunto en una voz asustada, como si regresara a ser un niño de 6 años.

-Claro que si mi pequeño, no dejare tu lado ni un minuto te lo prometo- le contesto Nanjiro con una sonrisa tierna, una que ya hacía mucho no veía en el rostro de su padre.

En ese momento Ryoma se sentía a salvo y feliz, lo que le había dicho Tezuka-buchou y Fuji-sempai regreso a su mente "no estás solo", ese pensamiento le llevo una sonrisa pequeña al rostro.

**ER/FS/TK**

Esa misma tarde hablo con la policía y describió los eventos de esa noche, solo dejo que su papá estuviera con él, no quería que su mamá ni su prima escucharan lo que había sucedido.

Ryoma se encontraba en los brazos de su padre mientras trataba de describir todo lo que había sucedido, cuando llegaba a un punto donde era difícil continuar se detenia y tomaba aire mientras que su padre apretaba un poco sus manos para darle apoyo.

Tardaron un par de horas pero cuando al fin terminaron Ryoma sintió un gran alivio, le había costado mucho trabajo pero con el apoyo de su padre lo logro, la policía quedo en reportar cualquier cosa que hubieran averiguado, no importaba que tan pequeña fuera la pista.

Esa noche Ryoma durmió en los brazos de su padre, aun sintiéndose a salvo no pudo evitar tener sueños del evento, pero cada vez que despertaba llorando Nanjiro estaba a su lado para calmarlo para que pudiera regresar a dormir.

**ER/FS/TK**

Ryoma salió del hospital dos días después de hablar con la policía, sus compañeros de equipo lo habían ido a visitar todos los días, Fuji y Tezuka siempre eran los últimos en irse.

Nadie aparte de su familia supo lo que le había pasado, todos pensaron que había sido asaltado camino a casa, esa fue la historia oficial que se dio, pero para Tezuka y Fuji nunca fue suficiente ellos sospechaban que era más que eso, pero ninguno de los dos quiso hacer preguntas.

Al día siguiente de regresar a su casa retomo su rutina de siempre, se levantaba desayunaba y luego se iba a su entrenamiento de la mañana, para después tomar sus clases e ir al entrenamiento de la tarde, ir a comer hamburguesas con Momoshiro y Eiji o ir a jugar tenis a las canchas del parque que siempre frecuentaban, lo único que cambió fue que su papá ahora lo llevaba en las mañanas al colegio y nunca regresaba solo a casa.

.

.

**AN – **Perdón por la tardanza, sinceramente trate de hacer más largo el capitulo pero ya no tenía más ideas y hasta ahora lo pude terminar.

Sus críticas y opiniones, así como ideas son bienvenidas (no enserio si tienen ideas me encantaría oírlas, estoy teniendo un poco de trabajo en la confesión T.T)

R&R

Belle-ange


End file.
